The Blue Scarf
by weird-lo
Summary: Years after their last night in Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco meet again, but one of them has changed, physically. who will remember who? Read and Find out! DMHG, NOT COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Blue Scarf**

As soon as Hermione finished her dinner, she glanced back at the Slytherin table and found that Draco had already left. She quickly said goodbye to Harry and Ron and briskly walked out of the Great Hall.

Once she had found her way through the moving staircases she finally found the place the bothe of them had agreed to meet in and saw him already there sitting by the window. She sat down beside him and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"This'll be our last night together in Hogwarts, you know." He mumbled.

"I know" Hermione simply replied

"After this day we won't ever see each other again." He continued

"Mhmm it" Hermione said obviously thinking about something, the she said almost shouting "You know, we should like, exchange stuff, so we wont...you know, forget about each other!"

"Exchange? Like what?" Draco asked

"Something…..Anything!"

"Ok then, you go first" he sai

Hermione thought about what to give him for a good 2 minutes until she was decided.

"Here" she said as she untied her scarf and handed it to him.

"A scarf? You think a scarf, is good enough?" He said flatly, but you really could here the confusion in his voice.

Hermione chuckled and said "Trust me Draco, it's more than you'll ever need"

"Right" came his sarcastic reply

"Now, your turn!" Hermione said excitedly

"Honestly, I don't have anything to give you right now." He said

The smile on Hermione's face fell and disappointment replaced it, she quickly brushed it off when Draco turned his head towards her. She couldn't show him that she was disappointed, not to mention hurt.

"Oh, um , well that's really alright" she said glumly

"No, its not"

"Yes it is" she answered back

"No its not!" He said firmly

And before Hermione could argue once more, Draco suddenly pulled her into a long and heated kiss then broke it off. She looked at him straight in the eye, she could now feel the tears falling down from her eyes. Draco looked at her and pulled her into a hug for comfort. "This is it!no more kisses at midnight, no more sneaking away, no more fooling around, no more everything! This is it!" she cried to him "I'm going to miss you, I'm going to miss you a LOT" she whispered.

"Hermione, you know I'll always be here for you. No matter what." He said but even he didn't fall for it. There was no way it could really happen, always being there for her, it was somehow impossible.

Once they were almost out of the door Hermione stopped walking and grabbed Draco by the arm and kissed him, one last time.

" I love you" she whispered

"I love you even more" Draco whispered back


	2. Chapter 1: A Shocking Encounter

Chapter 1: A Shocking Encounter

7 years later after graduation

Hermione walked down the street hand in hand with her boyfriend, or in other words, Ronald Weasley. They got together several months after graduating Hogwarts in a charity ball.

They were headed of to Diagon Alley to meet Harry (now married to Ginny) and his beautiful young daughter, Hallie. They all agreed to help look for schoolbooks for here since Harry had no clue about the things in Diagon Aley and Ginny was sick.

Ron was the first to spot them outside Madame Malkins' and jogged up to greet Harry, while Hermione followed after pecking Harry and Hallie on their cheeks.

"So far what have you guys got?" asked Ron

"We just got owt of Madam Malkinzzes shop Unncl Rone!" replied Hallie

"Really now?" said Ron playingly

"Yup! An' now I wanna buy my wond!" she said

"Alright! To Ollivanders wand shop now, shall we?" Ron said

"Yaaaay! Im guna get my wond!" cheered Hallie

Once they stepped in, Hermione spotted someone oddly familiar, looking at them with a grin on his face. He had light brown hair and bright, attractive silver eyes.

" Hon, is it me, or does that man look familiar to you? Probably from our Hogwarts days?" whispered Hermione to Ron "Umm, no…no I don't think so" said Ron looking at the man out of the corner of his eye "ok then" answered Hermione

"What may I do 'fer 'yer turday Mr. Potter?" asked the old Mr. Ollivander "Well, actually we're here for my daughter Hallie. It'll be her first year in Hogwarts and she's just desperate for her own wand." Harry stated "Alrighty then, kindly step 'ere Ms. 'allie" Mr. Ollivander called "okie dokie, mistur Ollivander"

While Harry and Hermione were chatting, Ron spotted the man Hermione was talking about earlier, staring at him. Ron gave him a suspicious look then joined the conversation of his 2 friends. Unfortunately, the man kept on staring at not only him now, but all 3 of them. Suddenly mr. Ollivander 's voice called for Harry and Ron put his arms around Hermione. "I love you" whispered Ron in her ear " I love you even more" Hermione said as Ron kissed her in the neck, but was cut-off when he heard his name called. "Weasley" came the voice. Ron and Hermione turned their heads back and saw that it was the man. "Hello" he said. "Its been so long, don't you think? I mean, 7 years! How have you lot been?" he continued. Ron and Hermione were just clueless as the man kept on talking. "Excuse me?" asked Hermione politely, "But, who ARE you?" Right at that moment the man showed a shock expression on his face "Don't remember me? Does the word Mudblood, ring any bells?" he smirked.

Instantly with just that word they both knew who this man was, and he was no stranger, he was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy" Ron spat


	3. Chapter 2: Aftershock

A/N: Sorry if I took so long to update chapter 1, lots of work to do for school. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, please leave your reviews. Oh and for 1 of the people who left a comment on how Harry and Ginny's kid can be 7 well its possible they got the baby during Hogwarts years probably during Ginny's last year. Ok, um thanks for everyone's reviews! On with the next chapter:

Chapter 2:

Aftershock

"Malfoy!" Ron and Hermione both chocked out

'Honestly, how long does it take for you lot to notice who I am? Well maybe the hair could fool you, 's the usual blonde but that's really a—"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Hermione threw her arms around him, leaving Ron shocked and a bit jealous. "Hermione! Get OFF him!" he shouted.

But she wouldn't listen, all of a sudden tears started falling from her eyes. "I haven't seen you for so LONG! Oh how I really mi—" "Hermione, listen, I'm married now and have 2 kids, im really not interested at all. Now, will you just get off me!" he scowled "Oh" was all she could say in return and quickly let go of him and walked back to where Ron was standing. "Don't you have something better to do, Malfoy? Like make sweet love to your wife?" said Ron on the verge of laughing 'Not funny Weasley, not funny. Besides who would want to make anymore love to Pansy and have another baby when we can't even take care of 2!" said Malfoy

"Hold, on. . . . PANSY? Your WIFE? You have got to be kidding me! Tell me your joking!" snickered Ron "I wonder how your kids look like!' he muttered to himself "Im not deaf Weasley, I heard that! now, sod off!" he scowled. "Why don't you, PRAT!" spat Ron

"whoa! Whoa! Did I miss something? Who are you?" asked Harry walking towards them "he look familiar to you Harry?" asked Ron a bit too impatiently "In a way . . . sort of, yeah" said Harry "Its MALFOY!" shouted Ron " "Malfoy? What's with the hair color?" asked Harry half jokingly "Sod off Potter!" said Malfoy "Um, can we please just go to some other store now? Please?" asked Hermione who had been awfully quiet after Malfoy's 'confession' to her. "Yeah, lets go" said Harry leading the way to the door.

"I can't believe he's married to Pansy" cried Hermione as she and Ron arrived in her apartment later that day "I know! Of all people! Pansy! . . . . Pansy!" he said "you think he's still got feelings for . . . me?" asked Hermione. Ron got up from the chair he was sitting on and wrapped his arms around her. "look Hermione, that was all in them past. Things change you know. Things can't always be the way they used to be" said Ron "I know, I know" said Hermione softly then kissed him "Of course, I you don't have feelings for him, now do you?" Ron asked a moment later "Um, of course NOT! Ron, really, why would you think such a thing?" said Hermione nervously as if hiding something. "Just curios" replied he,

But as Ron thought more and more about it he decided he wasn't convinced with what Hermione had told him earlier. Some part of him felt that she still had small feelings for him. And that just simply broke his heart.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disappointing Decisions **

"Harry, what am going to do with Hermione? Its as if she's always daydreaming or something and when I, you know, try to, kiss her, she hesitates and then says she has to go somewhere!' said Ron to Harry over lunch one afternoon.

"Well, have you tried talking to her?' asked Harry

"Yes, but as I said she hesitates and goes somewhere" cried Ron

"Honestly Ron, I don't know, I have never really been good at these stuff. Girl problems, I mean" admitted Harry

"Hmph . . . . . I just don't get it though you know. I mean after we ran ito that _ ferret boy _in Diagon Alley , she's been acting so different. So distant from me." Ron complained

"Wait," said Harry after a moment of realization, " you don't seriously think that she still has . . . well . .you _know_, for M-Ma-Malfoy" said Harry in complete disgust.

"What? Feelings? Well, I guess so, considering the way she's been acting lately" said Ron thoughtfully, the said again after a few moments of silence "Do you think I should break it off with her?"

'WHAT!" spat Harry " Are you _crazy_? No! no! you can't! Yu two are so perfect for each other! You look so cute together! Ron! No! You cant!" cried Harry desperately

"Well I can't be with her if she has feelings for Malfoy and none for me! That's just really . . . . dumb." Ron declared

"But you're not exactly sure that she has feelings for him, right? I mean after him calling her that offensive name back in Ollivanders you can' expect her to still like him! Obviously _he_ doesn't have any feelings for her anymore" said Harry

"Well Harry, you suggested the fact that she has feelings for him and I think it really is possible that she does!" said Ron rather confused with Harry's comments now, then said again, "Tell you what Harry, I'll talk to her tonight and ask her _again, _about this whole feelings-for-Draco Malfoy thing, and if she does, which I am now pretty sure of, then its over,"

"Fine" said Harry

$$$$$$$$$$

Hermione walked up the steps to her new apartment later that night, with tears in her eyes

.' How could I do this?' she thought to herself How could she leave Ron? He would definitely be terribly heartbroken. Then he would probably never want to see or talk to her again! How could she do this? 'm such a cruel little witch!' She still loved Ron.. Of course she did. Just, not that way anymore. Oh no, it all changed that day he called her that offensive name.

Hermione unlocked the door to her new apartment and explored the rooms. It was alright. Very nice actually. More than what she expected.

She plopped her bags on her bedroom floor, sat down on her couch . To think.

To think about what in the world was she going to do next?

$$$$$$$$$$

"Hermione! Love, im home and I've got a nice little surprise for you!" shouted Ron.

Once her hear no answer he shouted again , " C'mon Hermione! Where are you? " .. . . . .. . . again, no reply.

So he went to look for his 2 houseelves and found them in his kitchen huddled together and absorbed in conversation.

'Tippy, Dinkle! Hello! Have you seen Hermione?" asked Ron

Both of his houseelves just stared blankly at him and then looked at each other until finally Tippy said, ' Well we did masters Ron, we- we did sirs and she lefts this note for yous too"

"But please maters Ron, please don't get mad at us!" cried Dinkle as Tippy handed him Hermione 's note

"Now, why would I be mad at you? Of course I wont get mad at yo –" Ron said but stopped talking as soon as he read a certain line in her letter. And moments later, he broke into tears.

_Dearest Ron,_

_im so sorry I have to do this, honestly Ron, I really do love you. But as I thought about it more and more I realized I didn't love you that way anymore. As in the lusting/loving kind. I hope you'll really be able to forgive me Ron. Im so sorry, I really and truly am._

_Love always,_

_Hermione _

_p.s. incase you want to look for me im at this address;_

_54 penthouse room_

_Burgundy Hotel_

_Red Road Street _

_Though I probably wont be there for a long time._

_Again Ron, im so sorry._

So much for great surprises. How could she?

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Early the next day, Hermione quickly got dressed and walked up itno the road and hailed a cab.

Minutes later, she arrived in a place so grand and dark. Just as she expected it to be. The Malfoy Manor.

She rang the bell and asked for Draco. The houself led her in their foyer and made her sit in one of the chairs there as he went to call him.

Hermione obeyed and thought about what she was actually going to say to him, when seconds later she heard footsteps coming towards her and when she looked up she saw him.

"Hermione?" asked Draco groggily

"Hi' she replied

$$$$$$$$$$

A/N:

So sorry I took long to write this next chapter. I was kind of busy.

I might not be able to write the next chapter for quite a while because of school. I probably write it during my Christmas break or sometime in December.

Anyway, Enjoy reading this one! I hope you really do like it, reviews are needed!


End file.
